Solve for $x$ : $9\sqrt{x} - 7 = 7\sqrt{x} + 5$
Answer: Subtract $7\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(9\sqrt{x} - 7) - 7\sqrt{x} = (7\sqrt{x} + 5) - 7\sqrt{x}$ $2\sqrt{x} - 7 = 5$ Add $7$ to both sides: $(2\sqrt{x} - 7) + 7 = 5 + 7$ $2\sqrt{x} = 12$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2\sqrt{x}}{2} = \frac{12}{2}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 6$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 6 \cdot 6$ $x = 36$